


From the Desk Of

by Bohemienne



Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Epistolary, Ferdinand's Villainsexual Kink, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, First Love, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, Love Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Villainsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemienne/pseuds/Bohemienne
Summary: Following an unexpected but welcome exchange of gifts, Hubert and Ferdinand fumble their way through a new romance, with plenty of love letters along the way.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ficmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550113
Comments: 24
Kudos: 398





	From the Desk Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nox_Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Wicked/gifts).



> For NoxWicked, who requested "scandalous love letters"!
> 
> Takes place immediately after Hubert and Ferdinand's A+ support.
> 
> One line break indicates a new letter.
> 
> Two line breaks indicate a longer passage of time.

General Aegir—

Pursuant to this afternoon’s meeting in the gardens—

I was remiss in issuing an invitation to you at said meeting, perhaps because, to my pleasant surprise, I found my mouth to be otherwise occupied and my thoughts to be delightfully consumed. So I request of you now—humbly—to grant me the pleasure of your company this evening, in my rooms, following tonight’s meal, so that we might continue in a similar fashion—if it pleases you as well.

H. v V.

* * *

H—

Nothing could please me more. I will see you soon.

—F

* * *

Ferdinand,

You have just left my rooms this morning, and while I insisted I had a great deal of work to attend to, I find myself wholly unable to concentrate on anything but reflections on the events of the past day. Your hand reaching for mine across the garden table was the answer to a question I have long desired to ask; your mouth opening to mine was a revelation. And last night (and this morning)—I am not certain I can adequately express the sensation of your body stretched across my own, your hand holding us together as I lost myself in that most delirious heat of your skin—

Forgive me if this is perhaps too forward to speak of, but it is easier to say these things to you here, on paper, when you are not gazing at me with those accursed bright eyes of yours that have a way of chasing the thoughts right out of my head. I know we have already agreed to meet this evening, but I wanted to assure you that on my behalf, this past day has been most welcome—an overwhelming relief, even—and should you agree, it would please me greatly to continue in this fashion.

Yours,

H

* * *

My dearest Hubert—

(Indeed, there are three words I never thought I would write!)

I am deeply pleased to hear all of this, as I, too, cannot stop thinking of how very handsome you looked laid out beneath me, and how very much I relished the feel of your hands holding my hair back from my face as we kissed (heavenly!) and did other things besides. I shall forgive you your forwardness, then, if you will forgive me mine: the clench of your jaw and sharp cry when we ~~spilled~~ ~~cl~~ ~~disch~~ experienced a shared resolution is not a sight nor sound I ever wish to forget, and should rather like to experience more.

Rest assured, however, my dear companion, that I do not wish to employ you solely for your not insignificant assets! It would be my distinct honor to court you, in the fashion you deserve, with all the attendant customs, though we can do so as loudly or quietly as you like for the time being. I know you are a most private man, and I shall respect your wishes on this matter, whatever they may be, so long as I might continue to cherish the pleasure of your company, and the sweetness of your skin.

Yours, enamored,

Ferdinand

* * *

General Aegir—

At present moment we are both seated in the same council meeting, you slightly across and to the side from me, paying rapt attention to the professor as they explain our latest strategy for an upcoming battle. Meanwhile, I find myself unable to pay attention to anything but the faintest hint of darkened skin, like a stain of pomegranate juice, peeking sinfully above your collar. I cannot think of anything but the events that placed it there—the noise it drew from you most especially—and devising a way to reenact those events again, as soon as possible.

Also, as said circumstances again consumed me, I recall now that I failed to provide you a proper answer to your query. My preference would be to court quietly, out of deference to the ongoing war effort, but I am quickly finding how very incapable you are of being quiet, my dear.

This is not a complaint.

Yours, impatiently,

H

* * *

My most impatient Hubert,

I am most pleased you noticed. I thought to tie my cravat in a new manner to conceal it, but it was only barely noticeable, so I rather hoped it would only be detected by one who was looking for it in the first place—namely, the one who placed it there to begin with.

I look forward, tonight, to showing you just how very loud I can be.

Yours, and marked as such—

Ferdinand

* * *

* * *

General Aegir:

Forgive the summons from your drills, but there is an urgent matter that requires your careful attention. Come to my office immediately.

Minister Vestra

* * *

My sneaky, crafty lover—

I commend you on your cleverness sparing me from a stultifying afternoon drilling mediocre horsemen on basic maneuvers. While I have not before imagined placing myself in the seat of the imperial spymaster, I now know it is perhaps my favorite seat in the whole monastery now—at least, it is when there is a certain dark-haired minister kneeling before me, demonstrating amply the cleverness of his wicked tongue.

I regret that my duties must keep me from you tonight. It still brings a heat to my cheeks to attempt to commit these words to paper, but I shall my do my best to find the courage, as I wish to leave you with something that might warm you in my stead:

Before that afternoon in the garden that changed everything, I confess that I spent many lonely nights imagining the way you might grab hold of my hair and pull it most forcefully as you took me. In particular, I would imagine you /taking/ me, pinning me beneath you, your dark laughter ringing in my ear as you thrust into ~~my most intim~~ me. And as I imagined these wicked things, I would employ my own fingers and, later, another implement I acquired discreetly at the market to assist in these imaginings.

Given my recent experiences with your body, however, I am quite certain my imaginings cannot begin to compare.

Yours, embarrassed but earnest,

F—

* * *

My sweet Ferdinand, a man of many hidden depths,

It is past midnight, and you are on your mission, and I should be resting, or tending to my other work, but instead I find myself reading your words over and over, each word like the ghost of your fingers tracing over my body as I bare myself before you. It is no substitute, but it is certainly far more than I expected to be savoring this night.

Thank you, my darling, for sharing this with me. It is an honor to be trusted with it, and a delight to savor it. I hope it is not too crude, then, for me to say that I have imagined a situation not unlike it—among other dark imaginings starring you, your generous hair, your dense thighs, your luscious ass.

I very much look forward describing them to you in person, someday very soon, perhaps using that tone of voice you profess to enjoy as I stroke the inside of your thigh or tease the firm bud of your rosy nipple. I also look quite forward, should you permit me, to making your fantasy a reality. Suffice it to say, I desire you in every way, in every way you will allow me, and I offer myself to you much the same.

But for now, I wish you to know that I am taking these luscious words of yours to bed with me, and with these mediocre, battered hands of mine, envision making love to you just as you have described.

Yours, completely,

H—

* * *

My darkly devilish Hubert,

How I wish I could have seen that sight last night! Do you make those same dark growls that rumble in your chest when you pleasure yourself as when we pleasure each other? I want to know all of it.

I want to know all of you.

I must rest, but I had to pen this beforehand, and I invite you to join me in my chambers this evening if you should like to explore these possibilities in person.

Yours,

F

* * *

* * *

You seem unusually restless in today’s meetings. Might your lovely ass be paining you, dear?

* * *

I ride horses into war. You are going to need far more stamina than you demonstrated last night to tire me out.

* * *

My exhausting Ferdinand—

My deepest apologies for making such presumptions regarding your stamina. I will endeavor to make it up to you at our earliest convenience.

Regrettably I must attend to some intelligence matters this evening. Will you do me a favor in my absence? Touch yourself to thoughts of me tonight. Pleasure yourself in any way you see fit. Press your face into the pillow and let out that lovely singing voice of yours. Slick those dexterous fingers of yours with oil and stroke that beautiful, velvety cock. Bite down on your lip and imagine it is my lip you are clutching, my blood you are drawing, my breath hot on your skin.

It will warm my heart through the cold dark of my deeds to know what you are doing, and I cannot wait to rush back to you and worship you the way you deserve. And, perhaps, then it can be you who demonstrates the full extent of that stamina you boast of.

Your smitten shadow, eager for you to make good on your claims—

H.

* * *

Minister Vestra:

I have completed the tasks you have requested of me. Upon your return, please present yourself immediately at my office for a debriefing. Bring the necessary supplies.

General Aegir

* * *

My Ferdie—

I stand (hunch) corrected. Your stamina is indeed even more impressive than you claimed. Something tells me that even if we had not made use of your office desk, I would still be sore, aching, wrecked; sated and yet ever hungry for more of your cock. Is it too soon to declare a new favorite? Something tlls me it likely is—as every moment with you is my favorite, each new one a new and ever more wondrous experience. I hope I can please you similarly.

Please, my love, if there is something you desire from me that I am not giving you, do not be shy. Put it in writing if it makes it easier. I’ll go first, to show there is no need to hold back with me:

Your ass is like the ripest of fruit to me, the juiciest and most seductive of meals. I wish to feast on it accordingly, your taste running down my chin. I should especially enjoy this delicacy with your thighs wrapped around my face, squeezing, letting me feel your delight.

Yours, somewhat sheepishly

* * *

* * *

My clever tongued lover—

That was indeed as splendid as you made it sound. And so I will share my wish with you:

I once overheard you threatening someone you meant to interrogate for information. Your dark voice, darker gloves, blade-thin determination to rip your subject to shreds—it was so overwhelming I could scarcely make it back to the privacy of my rooms and rut into my hand before spilling everywhere.

Yours helplessly—

* * *

General Aegir:

You are hereby ordered to report to the questioning room. The guard delivering this message will escort you. Do not attempt to resist or bring any additional belongings with you.

Minister Vestra

* * *

H—

Here we are trapped in another infernal meeting together, and you keep looking at me with that devilish raised brow, gesturing with your filthy tongue to the rope burns on my wrists concealed beneath my gloves, and it is all too much, _you_ are all too much, you are perfect, I am smitten, you are free to coax a confession from me with your fingers or any torture implement you desire at an—- -

,

—

. .

,

* * *

* * *

**F R O M T H E D E S K O F**

**_Her Imperial Majesty Edelgard von Hresvelg_ **

General Aegir and Minister Vestra:

I have been made aware of the matter of von Aegir’s letter-in-progress the professor confiscated in yesterday’s meeting, which he apparently deemed a more pressing concern than paying attention to vital strategy discussions.

I will not do either one of you the favor of pretending to be surprised by any of this. Indeed, the entirety of the Black Eagles Strike Force has been made painfully aware, repeatedly and incessantly, of your relationship these past few months. While I would offer you both my congratulations on finding love in these trying times, my current exhaustion prevents me from feeling anything beyond acute annoyance.

For the good of the entire Adrestian army, please exercise more discretion, preferably at some distance from the rest of our sleeping quarters.

Edelgard

* * *

* * *

General Aegir,

As I am learning more about you and your passions, my new favorite subject of study, I have learned that horses must be exercised regularly—daily, even—and that a war steed in particular must gallop for several miles at a time to remain in good conditioning.

I have never been much of a horseman before, but perhaps you will indulge me to accompany you on your daily rides. I have located and made arrangements for exclusive use of a cottage in the woods some ways from the monastery where we might further be able to pause for breakfast and the pleasure of one another’s company before returning for our morning duties.

For any embarrassment I have caused you, I am deeply sorry—but I hope you will find it in your heart to allow me to repent in any manner that pleases you, and demonstrate once more the depths of my love for you.

Yours always,

H—

* * *

My unrepentant Hubert,

Please join me at the stables at sunrise.

I love you, too.

—F 

**Author's Note:**

> [@Bohemienne6](http://twitter.com/Bohemienne6)


End file.
